The Batman (film series)
The Batman is an upcoming film franchise that will be based on the DC Comics superhero, Batman. The films will be The Batman, The Batman: World's Greatest Detective, The Batman: Caped Crusader, The Batman: Dark Knight, Birds of Prey, The Batman: Masked Manhunter, Nightwing, The Batman: Legend Part 1, The Batman: Legend Part 2, Gotham Origins: Catwoman, GCPD, Batman and The League of Shadows, Gotham Origins: Arkham, GCPD 2, Birds of Prey: Between Dark and Dawn, The Batman: Triumphant, The Batman: Return of the Joker, Catwoman: Nine Lives of a Feline Fatale, Birds of Prey: The Battle Within, Gotham Origins: Black Canary and The Batman: Forever. Catwoman.jpeg The-Riddler-Batman-the-Animated-Series-.jpg Black Canary.jpg Batwoman.jpg The Batman Gotham Knights 2.jpg 846823-robin batman adventures.gif Poison Ivy (Uma Thurman Bane.png Joker-2.jpg Ra's al Ghul BUTRH.jpg Talia al Ghul DCAU 002.jpg Catwoman render tmk 01.jpg Films Characters Bruce Wayne/Batman The centerpiece and main protagonist in most of the movies, Bruce Wayne is a millionaire who's alter ego Batman stalks the streets, risking everything to stop Gotham from being taken over by criminals. Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing/Batman Former acrobat whom Batman becomes fond of and eventually becomes his sidekick as Robin. He later becomes Nightwing after outgrowing as a sidekick. He marries his girlfriend Bette Kane at the end of The Batman: Legend Part 2. Jim Gordon Police chief is one of Batman's closest allies until the respected officer retired after KGBeast deflected fellow officer Donald Peak's bullet into his arm. He briefly came out of retirement to help Alaina Williams become Batgirl and Michael Atkins become the new police chief. Crispus Allen/The Spectre Gotham's top detective is a close friend of Gordon and one of the Batman's most trusted allies. He later becomes The Spectre after getting killed by one of Red Hood's gangmembers. Alaina Williams/Batgirl The unofficial leader of the Birds of Prey joins Batman and Red Robin before Gotham turns to turmoil. She is best friends with Red Robin. Selina Kyle/Catwoman Th mysterious cat burglar joined helped Batman defeat Hush after Hush threatened her. After Hush helps Batman defeat Joker, he and Catwoman fall in love. Jack/Red Hood/Joker Batman's greatest villain took over Gotham after forming an alliance with nearly all of Gotham's greatest villains. After scarring his face with chemicals, he goes crazy and destined to destroy Batman with his ingenuous tactics. He does so, but is put into jail. However, The Spectre saved Batman right before he was going to die and brought him to the planet El-Rohw to fight in the Crisis battle. Tim Drake/Red Robin Nightwing told his circus friend Tim Drake to take up the mantle of Robin to help Batman after he went to Metropolis as Nightwing. His costume is different than Grayson's, so he is called Red Robin. As the only two young superheroes in Gotham, he and Batgirl usually fought side by side and became close friends. Alfred Pennyworth Bruce Wayne's great butler who helps him in his struggles while becoming Batman. As a long-time assistant to the Wayne family, he is respected very much by Batman. He then retires to Metropolis after Batman tells him to after noticing how much stress he's been giving him, which is not good on his old age health. Kathy Kane/Batwoman Batman's first sidekick and only girlfriend who was at first a mysterious wealthy heir and circus performer. After donning the superhero as Batwoman, she helps Batman defeat criminals, but her many weaknesses made her prone to injury. KGBeast eventually kills her in The Batman: Dark Knight. Dr. Tommy Elliot/Hush Originally a master burglar and arch nemesis of Catwoman, Hush does not support the views of fellow villain Red Hood, so he heals Batman's bad back and then helps him defeat Red Hood. He then falls in love with Catwoman. Talia al Ghul Daughter of Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows, Talia fell in love with Bruce Wayne when he trained around the world. When she went to Gotham to look for him, she finds out he is dead, but then dies in a fight with King Snake. Slam Bradley A rising detective in Gotham who allies himself with Batman (Dick Grayson) and Red Robin. Category:Characters Category:Films